


The Gods' Personal Jokes

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izuki might have been the one caught without pants, but that doesn't stop him from getting the boy in the end.</p><p>Ficlet fill for an anon request on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gods' Personal Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a drabble or short!fic from me, you can do so [here](http://tiger-bunny-and-hime.tumblr.com/ask).

"Strange this door doesn't lock," Izuki pondered aloud, twisting the knob a few times to convince himself that despite the lock being fastened, it in fact still turned and would provide him zero security.

' _Well at least Moriyama-kun doesn't have any sisters_ ,' he recalled, smiling grimly. It would really be just like some cliché movie where he to get caught in a state of undress, after all. Realistically he had nothing to fear.  
   
Stepping away from the doorway, the raven retreated to where his clothes were let out on the counter, breathing a weary sigh. His earlier grin then slid into a frown. That was the problem. Shun knew it would have been more average of him to wish there might be some hot sister to catch him off guard, but it was exactly the opposite. For his friend had not a sister in sight, and even if he did, Izuki wouldn't have cared. Instead, what he did have was one unfortunately attractive brother. Who, like any usual teenage boy, was crazy about the fairer sex.

Hanging his head, Shun had to spare a moment of pity for himself. Not only was he cursed in that no one seemed to appreciate his witty sense of humor, but there was this about him too. The gods must've been using him for their own puns for things to be as bad as they were.

Raising himself dejectedly to his full height, Shun deftly pulled his shirt over his head, figuring it was better to not dwell on his sorrows too much. Eventually, his day would come. It just probably wouldn't be in high school.

He changed into the new tank-top, glad that he'd thought to bring it with him. His friend had suggested an impromptu basketball game, and frankly he'd much rather sweat in something with no sleeves versus the alternative. Remembering to bring a pair of shorts as well was just the cherry on top. Trying to get back and forth on the court in jeans didn't seem like an appetizing prospect either.

Fingering at his zipper, he tugged it down and began extricating his legs from the garment, tossing them back onto the counter with his discarded shirt. It was then that his ears perked up to the sound of a creak, the door bursting open before his widened eyes.

For a long, painfully awkward moment, he could do nothing but stare at the newcomer, forgetting entirely that he was parading around in his briefs. And really, who could blame him?

His friend's older brother was tall and handsome to start with, but the way he looked in that moment was a fearsome challenge to Izuki's self control. Only in that instant did he recall that Yoshitaka had been out setting the yard to rights when he'd come over, hauling various bags of soil around their mother's garden and mowing the side yard that needed trimming. His skin glistened with the sweat from his endeavors, little beads of it clinging to every curve and valley carved out by his lean musculature.

Heat soared into Shun's face as he drifted back down to earth, realizing that gaping at him probably made him seem the opposite of disinterested, as he was supposed to be. Scrambling to evade his humiliation, he forced himself to laugh it off, glancing up at Yoshitaka before he jested, "It seems you’ve caught me short of my shorts!”

There was a pause before, unbelievably, he heard the twinkling strains of the older boy's mirth, normally smooth voice morphing into a stream of unbridled chuckling. "That's rich, S-Shun-kun!" His shoulders shook, composed expression replaced by lips quivering from the peals of laughter. Izuki could hardly believe his luck. He'd actually... thought that was funny?

Moriyama lurched forward, delicately placing a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I haven't heard something that good in a while. And here I thought it might be awkward! You've got such an even temperament, Shun-kun. I really must apologize for walking in on you."

His skin was practically burning at the casual touch, his pulse rebelliously speeding up at their new proximity. It meant nothing, of course, but well, this was the closest they'd even been, and Izuki wasn't quite sure how to react to Yoshitaka being so near. The guy spent time with his brother and him on occasion, but they were hardly more than acquaintances.

Standing this close, he could smell the cutting scent of the older boy's cologne, the intoxicating aroma only enhancing the pounding in his chest. He was struggling to maintain his cool outer persona, and the worst part was, he still wasn't finished changing yet. Somehow, some way, he needed to get out of this quick before he did something incredibly stupid.

"Uh..." his voice cracked, and he swallowed hard, inconveniently noting the beautiful, if stormy color of Yoshitaka's eyes. The other glanced down at him innocently, his demeanor having reverted to normal.

"Do you like raisins?" he inquired, earning a puzzled look from Moriyama.

"I suppose I do, but why do you ask? It seems kind of out of the blue."

"Well, then how do you feel about a _date_?" The rest of the words slipped out surprisingly easy compared to the hurricane going on in his heart, and once he'd accomplished them, Izuki exhaled in relief. It seemed like he'd been waiting forever to get the nerve to do it, and finally he had.

Glancing up to check his intended's reaction, he was subsequently dazzled by the birth of a luminous smile. Yoshitaka gleamed down at him excitably.

"If you're all right with me, then I'd be delighted to accept!"

For most, his puns might have been lost in translation, but inexplicably, the one person he was most interested in found them amusing. Apparently the gods didn't hate him that much after all. Of course, at some point before their outing he probably should put some pants back on. He wouldn't want to give the wrong impression.

 


End file.
